


珀涅罗珀的织物/The Web of Penelope

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4DV, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Time Travel, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 但丁为时间神像献上了无数魂石。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

01  
七月的热风穿过海滨，绕开森林，像被惹恼的贝利尔一样呼啸着将炽热的喘息喷向城市，翻搅着街道中沉闷的空气。  
尼禄将自己的身体尽可能地缩进院子里那棵粗壮老树的阴影下，孤儿院新来的几个孩子黏着他，让他接着讲韩赛尔和格蕾特的故事。  
暑热也平等地裹在每个孩子身上，将他们因缺乏营养而略微苍白的脸颊染成红色。但他们就像完全不怕热似的，用暖烘烘的身子贴着尼禄，带着好奇的眼神戳弄他的鬼手。  
尼禄把鬼手藏在身后，想避开孩子们的触碰。但他一松开手，膝盖上尚还崭新的故事书就簌簌地合上了，坐得有点远的几个腼腆的孩子露出轻微难过的表情，于是尼禄只好又伸出手将故事书压平，清了清嗓子读起书来。  
“‘韩赛尔，你磨磨蹭蹭地在后面看什么？’他的父亲见他老是落在后面就问他。”尼禄干巴巴地念起来，“‘我在看我的小鸽子，它正站在屋顶上”咕咕咕“地跟我说再见呢。’韩赛尔回答说。”  
挨着他最近的那个调皮孩子立刻学起鸽子的叫声来，树下立刻就响起此起彼伏的“咕咕“声。大约半年前，主教广场上还有挺多鸽子在地面上慢悠悠地晃荡，一被投食就立刻开始大声叫个不停。现在主教广场早就已经是一片废墟，但鸽子们还在福图纳的各个角落茁壮成长着，在恼人的夏日里恼人地叫个不停。  
尼禄徒劳地试着将这个已经讲了三天的童话讲完，但孩子们只是越叫越起劲，让好不容易寻得一块荫凉的斯巴达后裔脸都红起来了。这时候他听见树后面也传来“咕咕、咕咕“的声音，但这声音尖锐又烦人，像捏着嗓子哄骗小红帽开门的狼外婆。  
“但丁！“他站起身，流畅地向红色风衣的男人比了个中指。  
但丁看上去状态不错，比尼禄上一次同他分别时看上去胖了一点，身上的三条武装带几乎将他的胸腹勒出痕迹来。他的头发也比之前要长，发尾稍微翘起来，戳进衣领里。他冲着尼禄露出恶作剧得逞似的笑来，嘴里还不忘最后学鸽子叫两声。  
“我来拿阎魔刀。“男人停下了他的恶作剧，对濒临暴走的尼禄说道。  
  
“我用不太习惯这个。“姬莉叶端着茶点盘走进来的时候，正听见尼禄语调难过地说这句话，这让她又用力捏了捏手里的盘子边，加紧了脚步往男孩身边走。  
“它很好用。“但丁心不在焉地回答道。  
姬莉叶把茶点盘放在桌子上，余光看见尼禄人类的手上也覆盖了一层紫红色的金属手甲。金属映出的光和鬼手的光一并照进尼禄的眼睛里，让他看上去奇异般地有几分像但丁。  
尼禄试着活动左手的手指，吉尔伽美什随着他的动作发出令人牙酸的金属摩擦声。但丁赞美着姬莉叶的茶点直到后者耳根泛红，又在尼禄用吉尔加美什试着捏鬼手而被痛得龇牙咧嘴的时候笑出了声。  
“对了，”他最后又补充道，“它是活的。”  
男孩被吓了一跳，向着正要离去的但丁愤怒地比了个中指。他一连串的脏话在喉咙里咕哝着，被身旁姬莉叶的注视牢牢地封死了出口。  
但丁向他们挥挥手，转身离开了孤儿院。  
  
他手里的罗盘正疯狂地转个不停。  
这被粗制滥造的金属壳子包裹着的小玩意是但丁上一个委托的佣金。他杀了好几打恶魔，银发被染成红色，又凝固成黑色，最后得到的只是一叠美金和这玩意。蕾蒂毫不客气地卷走了钱，但大发善心地将这只破旧的小罗盘留给了他，让他“试着去鲍比的地窖卖一卖”，或者干脆“变成魔人把它熔掉卖废铁”。但丁好几次都想这么做了，但他算了一下，融掉十个小罗盘也换不来一块披萨，于是他就干脆真的带去鲍比的地窖了。  
“这是时空神像的钥匙。”有个年长的恶魔猎人解释道，他脸上的皱纹和伤疤混杂着，在昏暗的酒馆灯光中竟然难分得清楚。但丁把这小罗盘又往他身边凑，问他二十美金收不收。  
老猎人摇了摇头，眼神哀伤地看向那只沉默的小罗盘。“这只是枚钥匙，你还得有枚时空神像，和足够多的魂石，才能——”他打了个酒嗝，目光浑浊，昏昏欲睡，“才能——嗝，回到过去。”  
但丁猛地跳起来，抓住对方的衣领让他详细解释，可对方又打了个嗝，头颅垂下，醉得不省人事了。  
此刻他正站在福图纳的下水道里，狮面人身的女神像高举着沙漏，向白发的恶魔猎人垂下怜悯的目光。正午的阳光从地面高耸的教堂旁擦过，插进亮着绿灯的机械净水装置中，像条线似的将如同相差几个世纪的地面和地下穿在一起。  
但丁对着这疯狂转动的罗盘看了一会，照着他查到的半吊子的资料，这东西放到神像的脚边，用魔力画了个圈。  
他调动魔力，红魂石从虚空中簌簌地落进圈中，像接连不断的血雨，很快就在神像面前堆成一座小山。但丁以罕见的耐心等了一段时间，直到日光从头顶的栅格里消失，只剩下红魔石微弱摇曳的光照着但丁和神像毫无血色的脸。  
他叹了口气，将毫无反应的骨堆似的魂石拨开，去神像脚边拿他的小罗盘。罗盘仍不停地转动着，指针在过分充沛的魔力里左摇右摆。  
但丁又试了书上查到的另外几个启动神像的方法，差点把罗盘弄坏。直到新的朝阳从地平线升起，将光隐约透进下水道时，他终于开始有点心烦意乱。阎魔刀在高浓度的魔力里轻微嗡鸣着，这副为“力量”而雀跃的样子让他忍不住生气，又情不自禁地想笑。  
他索性把阎魔刀召唤出来。长刀在他手中现形，覆着魔力的刀身被魂石照映成红色。  
他头一次仔细地看看这把刀，但连它也再不是他记忆中的样子了。他漫不经心地抚摸着原本下绪的位置，忍耐着手心里抽搐的幻痛。  
“你要是我的就好了。”斯巴达之子举着刀自言自语，“我可以用你随时随地切开空间，走到另一个……”  
他停了下来，目光投向神像，又转而看向阎魔刀。罗盘在他手中的触觉突然格外鲜明，粗糙而炽热，隔着手套都几乎要将他烫伤。  
但丁决定最后试一试。他将罗盘抛向空中，学着这魔具原本主人的样子举起阎魔刀。刀身穿过乱转的指针和脆弱的后壳，将它钉死在神像的眉间。  
空气中的魔力猛地暴涨，红魂石被吹得四散，劈里啪啦地砸向石壁，撞得粉碎，回归成纯粹的魔力。  
但丁被挟裹其中，尖锐的魂石碎片划破他的脸颊，又迅速回复如初。他的身体被撕扯着，血肉迸溅又复原。他模糊地感觉到，自己正在挤进某种夹缝中，他此刻所处的空间正在吞没他，而他行将要去的地方则冷酷地将他拒之门外。他的躯体在这样的夹缝中交错着，开始干枯开裂，落下灰来。  
阎魔刀就在这时发出光，用魔力结成的网包裹住他。尖锐的魔力带给但丁的疼痛感比空间的拉扯更甚，但这却让他前所未有地安下心来。这种疼痛在他全身游走，拂过他抽痛的掌心，他就觉得这疼痛甚至让他快乐，让他在放松的倦意中陷入长久的宁静。

* * *

  
02  
他感到寒冷，没被皮质手套包裹住的食指像针刺一样疼。当他意识到这一点时，疼痛就在他全身爆发，又给他带来火烧一样的感觉。  
他花了一会时间才站起身来，比被尼禄钉在斯巴达雕塑上后花了更长时间恢复。但丁身上那些灰化的迹象早都消失无踪，像只是过于逼真的幻觉而已。  
阳光从头顶擦过，照在身旁的地面上，给他带来隐约的暖意。但丁这才注意到自己正站在一条小巷里，肩膀挨在一面矮墙上。粗糙歪斜的地面将他裸露在外的手腕和一侧的脸颊都擦伤了，又在魔力的运作中缓缓恢复。  
他仍在福图纳。这认知让他有些失落，但他又立刻意识到：空气中魔力的浓度和那个前几个月刚被毁掉地狱之门、清空了所有恶魔的小岛不太一样。  
这让他心脏剧烈跳动起来，他很可能确实回到了过去，或者去了未来，或者是什么平行世界，在这样的情形下，他真的没那么在意。对他来说，能有将他扯离既定的生活、将他从坟墓一样的事务所拉出来的事情发生总是好的，不管他迈出事务所之后是会迈向天堂还是摔进地狱。  
他简单地调动魔力治疗了自己的伤口，又将灰扑扑的大衣整理干净，他甚至将魔力覆在手上，有样学样地将自己额发像脑后梳去，又让它们在重力的帮助下重新垂落。  
最后他检查了一下自己的武器。大部分武器都还在，随着他的拨弄发出细微的嗡鸣声。吉尔伽美什不在，但丁已经将它送给了尼禄，现在他已经完全感应不到它的存在。除此之外，阎魔刀也消失了，但丁不确定它是再一次断裂还是在时空的夹缝中丢失了。  
他从小巷里走出去，这副样子仍然让几个路人发出小声的惊呼。于是他没费多少力气就找到了歇脚的地方，这家小餐馆免费为他提供了食物，还用毛巾浸了热水让他至少擦擦脸。  
但丁向他们道了谢，没用他们的毛巾。仍有一点血迹残留在他的皮肤里，就这一次，他不想惹出些不必要的麻烦。  
食物不算好吃，意大利面煮得太过头了，而但丁光是把橄榄从面条里挑出来就花了不少时间，但他也没资格挑三拣四。他桌子上还摆着一杯苹果汁，酸酸甜甜的，让他心情舒缓了不少。苹果汁是老板的女儿端给他的，女孩穿着一身红衣服，颜色和但丁身上大衣的本色差不多。但丁冲她抛了个媚眼以示感谢，这红衣服的女孩就羞赧地冲他笑了笑，迅速地退回到后面的房间里。  
但丁漫不经心地用叉子卷起意面，听这女孩小声地对母亲讲述她昨天遇到的年轻男人。但丁把面条塞进嘴里，艰难地咽了下去——他突然感到饱了。  
他在座位上冲着里面高声道谢，女孩急匆匆地从房间里出来，问他吃得如何、感觉如何。这时候派送晨报的人进来了，女孩不得不结束对话去拿报纸。但丁向她手上的报纸瞥去，突然感到难以呼吸。  
他来到了17年前。  
“我是……”等这女孩忙完，但丁已经编出一套完整的假话来，他说他的父亲狂热地崇拜着斯巴达，毕生都在寻找他的踪迹，如今他去世了，但丁想完成他未竟的遗愿。  
这里每句话都让他感到恶心，使他的胃沉重地向下坠。那毫不知情的女孩惊讶地张开嘴，冲他说道：“昨天也有一个像您一样来寻找斯巴达遗产的人，他甚至和您一样有一头银发。”  
但丁的耳中嗡嗡作响。等他回过神来的时候，他已经站在了街道中央。  
  
维吉尔在巷口停下脚步。  
这是福图纳千百条小巷里最普通的一条，坑坑洼洼、一侧比另一侧高出不少，还有粗糙的墙壁和高处摇摇欲坠的楼板。晾衣绳从一边的窗口延伸出去，系到对面同样破旧的低矮楼房的阳台上。绳子上空荡荡的，只有几只肥胖的鸟类漫不经心地疏离自己的羽毛。维吉尔侧耳听了一会，没有人类活动的声音，他才想起来最近是这里的洁净日，众人一定都聚集在了岛屿中央的广场上，对着斯巴达的雕像跪拜祷告。  
鸟群突然全都飞起来，窸窣的振翅声被阎魔刀出鞘的尖锐声响改过了。维吉尔侧了下身，扬手劈开一只从他身后扑过来的稻草人。稻草人柔软的身体被锋利的刀刃劈开，喷出黑色的烟雾。恶魔的身体尚未消尽，维吉尔就转了下手腕，将后续涌来的恶魔一一斩断。  
他打得毫不费力，刀刃的残影在窄巷里闪动，像被骤雨砸碎的水面。没过一会，他就不急不徐地将阎魔刀在身前收合，脚下都是恶魔尚未散尽的灰屑。收完刀后，他向后退了一步，恶魔临死前甩向天空的镰刀擦着他的衣服插进地面。  
“出来。”维吉尔一动不动地站在原地，“我不会说第二遍。”  
但丁以一种戏剧性的站姿立在那根摇摇晃晃的晾衣绳上，垂着眼睛向下看他。年轻的维吉尔在窄巷里划出刀的光和影还印在他眼底，跳舞似的在恶魔的血和消亡的尸体间游走。  
这个维吉尔真是过于年轻了。他看上去比但丁在除了充满争执和打斗的童年回忆之外所能想起的任何时候的维吉尔都要年轻，像块急于被淬炼的生铁，坚硬又脆弱，甚至年轻得让但丁感到有些难过。  
他一面分神想着，一面挡下维吉尔骤然发起的攻击，轻飘飘地跳下来，落在他面前，向他夸张地行了个礼。  
“这倒是新鲜。”先开口的反倒是维吉尔，他收起刀，饶有趣味地盯着但丁看了一会，“你们终于意识到模仿一个恶魔的气息比模仿他的外貌更重要了吗？”  
但丁眨眨眼睛，一时反应不过来他在说什么。  
“但他早就死在大火里了，”维吉尔放低重心，摆出居合斩的起手式，“我的弟弟。”  
但丁怔在那里，直到阎魔刀几乎砍上他的脸，他才本能地反应过来，立刻用皇家护卫挡下了这一击。维吉尔被他震得向后退去，少年尚且单薄的手臂不受抑制向后倒。但他几乎瞬间就稳住了身体，反手甩出一排幻影剑。但丁将魔力聚集在脚下，用骗术师躲开了这一击。他一面向后躲，一面掏出自己的项链。红色项链在阳光下分外显眼，熟悉的魔力充盈在小巷里，让维吉尔立刻停下了动作。  
“我真的是但丁，”他语调诚挚地说着，把项链套在手上，用一个骗术师移动到维吉尔身边，“我是你的弟弟。”  
维吉尔皱着眉，尖锐的目光像幻影剑一样将他的弟弟从头插到尾，最后停在他的靴子尖上。  
“这是什么力量？”他严肃地问。

* * *

  
03  
但丁从披萨后面抬起头来，毫不掩饰地盯着他年轻的哥哥看。正午热烈的阳光笔直地照进沉默的福图纳，反倒在这间屋顶逼仄的家庭快餐店投下一大片阴影。  
维吉尔被他盯得不太开心，但血脉的真实共鸣和但丁的诚恳自白消去了他大半的攻击意图，于是他只是低头切割盘子里的小羊排，用力之大以至于那仿佛不是只普通的哺乳动物尸体，而是刻耳柏洛斯半生不熟的肋排。  
“你应该尝尝披萨，”但丁从自己盘子里抓起一块披萨，毫不客气地推到维吉尔嘴边，“这是世界上最好吃的东西。”  
维吉尔从喉咙里咕哝了一声，向后退了点，小心地没让披萨上的油渍靠近自己五厘米以内。但丁过了一会才反应过来，维吉尔刚刚是在嘲笑他。  
“但丁，”他用一种怪异的语调叫这个名字，嫌恶地看向饼坯的部分，“这东西都不能被称之为‘好吃’，更别提‘最’了。”  
但丁眨眨眼睛，半天才咧出一个笑来。“你不相信我。”他用肯定的语气说，“你认为我在说谎。你觉得我又是一个斯巴达血脉的低劣模仿者。”  
“我相信你，”维吉尔的目光无意识地扫过但丁的项链，“我只是并不在乎。”  
但丁咽下手里的最后一块面饼，脸上挂着的笑容动也不动，看上去有些瘆人。但维吉尔毫不在意。就算真的有某个瞬间，他从这个但丁的眼里看见他熟悉的幼童的影子，他也只能告诫自己，影子就只是影子而已。  
他们两个余下的时间里都没再交流。维吉尔专注地嚼自己的小羊排，但丁的披萨吃光了，他就看着维吉尔的手指握住刀叉，顺着纹理切开肌肉。血水和肉汁一并被刀锋挤压的软烂羊肉中流下来，在盘子里汇成一片红色的污渍。  
他们从餐厅出来，但丁礼貌友好地向他道了别。这气息和维吉尔的弟弟相同的男人在吃饭的时候曾小心翼翼地提出想和他共同行动，在被维吉尔果断拒绝之后只是点点头，将披萨上的芝士拉长。  
最后他们分别结了自己的那份账单，维吉尔往码头走，但丁则转身向相反的方向去。  
  
他走进卡路拉码头最北边的一间废屋。这屋子是前几年才被废弃的，空招牌上还能隐约看见“纪念品商店”的痕迹。几个忘记从货柜上撤走的玩具偶人孤零零地躺在角落里，用玻璃珠做的双眼盯着维吉尔。  
斯巴达家的长子在他选定的落脚点坐下，几柄幻影剑在他身边浮现，围着他缓慢地旋转。这是他往常入睡前的最后一步准备工作，但这一次他却难以阖眼。  
但丁。他在舌尖缓慢地嚼碎这个名字。他无比断定他的胞弟早死在他们化为灰烬的老宅里，同他、他们的母亲一并死在烈火中。而维吉尔将他们的尸体抛在身后，又为他们虚假的亡灵不住奔走，直到那些亡灵的幻影也渐渐模糊，他的奔走却无法停止。  
他胡乱地想着，实在睡不着，幻影剑像水车的齿轮一样烦躁地转动着。维吉尔挥挥手让它们消失在空气中，起身在房间里踱步。  
他唤出阎魔刀，魔具比他最初抽出它时要长了不少，形状也在不知不觉中有了变化。他无意识地抚过冰凉的刀鞘，魔力在他指尖震颤，让他无数次想起小时候但丁在他身边撒娇时，他手指抚过但丁头发时的触感。  
接着但丁的脸又变成今天他见到的但丁的脸，这让他刷地将刀刃出鞘，周围的空间被切开了几道，魔界的气味隐约地从里面渗透出来。  
几只低等恶魔从阎魔刀切开的缝隙里窜出来，依附在那些小玩具上，又很快被维吉尔解决。他有些懊恼于自己的小失误，但踌躇片刻后，他索性将阎魔刀插进缝隙里，缓慢地转动刀柄，将裂缝缓缓扩大。  
这是他最近发现的阎魔刀的新能力。它能劈开空间，能在人界和魔界之间制作出通道。不过他尚造不出能让自己这种半魔通行的裂缝，也无法控制通道另一端的地点。这些偶尔出现的裂缝只像韩塞尔撒在地上的面包屑，除了招来一群群掠食者之外毫无用处。  
大批的恶魔从裂缝中涌现，维吉尔将他们一一斩杀。灰色烟雾似的恶魔血泼洒在他身上，将他的蓝风衣染成黑色，又从他身上簌簌落下，让他的衣摆都晃着黑色的残影，看上去就像是他本人正在皲裂破碎一样。  
他将最后一只恶魔砍成两半，看着它的残骸消失不见。然后他转向门口，不耐烦地叹了口气。  
“你到底想怎样？”他瞪着门口的人，语调不善地说道。  
但丁抬起双手，脚尖在门口的破地毯上无意识地摩挲，被他鞋底压倒的人造纤维艰难地恢复着，留下脚印。维吉尔试图思考但丁在这里站了多久，但他转而就放弃了。这块地毯上印着的“欢迎光临”的字样已经在但丁的脚下、在雨水和海风的反复腐蚀下变得模糊不清、只留下一片污渍似的印记了。  
高大的白发男人张了张嘴，双眼笔直地望向维吉尔。“我无事可做，”他缓缓说道，“我也无处可去了。”  
维吉尔发出一声嗤笑。笑声在喉咙里打了个转，又在空荡的房间里回响。但丁的脸藏在渐落的红色夕阳里，阴影遮住他的双眼和嘴唇。黑暗渐渐垂下来，像剧终时悬在他头顶的帷幕。  
“进来，”他开口说道，“你站在那很碍眼。”  
但丁的眼睛亮起来，一步迈进了这间摇摇欲坠的破房子里。他先看向维吉尔手里的阎魔刀，然后扫视过四面墙壁，最后才将目光落在维吉尔身上。他以一种陌生的眼神盯着青衣的半魔，又迅速转为单纯的注视。维吉尔不甚在意地擦了擦阎魔刀，灵巧地将她收回鞘中。  
“别这么看着我，”他阴沉地说道，“小心你的眼睛。”  
但丁笑起来，向维吉尔靠近了一点。他用魔力清理出一块干净的地面，一屁股坐了下来，看着维吉尔皱着眉在被打碎的木架残骸那边找着什么。  
“我可以帮忙，”他稍微抬高了点声音，“你在找什么？”  
维吉尔背对着他，略微弯着身子，从风衣下摆里晃过他被皮革包裹的笔直双腿。但丁盯着他的腿看，颇不自在地调整了一下坐姿，沉默地等待他的回应。  
“你有回去的方法吗？”维吉尔没回答他，反而又径直抛出自己的问题。但丁愣了一下，然后才反应自己应该答话。他立刻明白过来，维吉尔打从一开始就没怀疑过他的身份，血脉的共鸣清楚地让他们明白对方的身份，而维吉尔只是——单纯地拒绝了他。  
“我不知道自己是怎么来的，”他说了一句，听见自己声音沙哑，就连忙移开目光，清了清嗓子，“但相信我，我比你更想知道怎么回去。我订了一整年份的《花花公子》，一本都没来得及看。”  
维吉尔找到了自己正在找的东西，转过身将不满的目光投向但丁。他似乎想要说教几句，又在看见这个但丁明显大他许多的脸庞后住了口。“看起来你过得不错，”他生硬地说道，“还发展了一些……爱好。”  
但丁漫不经心地听着他的话，眼睛只落在维吉尔手中积了灰的诗集上。那是本破旧的简装书，封面早消失不见，只剩下封里单薄的铅印字：《疯狂的奥兰多》。  
他感到好笑，对他、“维吉尔”、“诗集”这三个词语出现在同一间破旧屋顶下，这样的场景就算在梦里出现，但丁都不知道该把它划成美梦还是噩梦，或者只是梦境中的另一个梦而已。  
维吉尔抚平不知从哪里找来的破旧毯子，在一侧坐下，为但丁留了个位子。太阳完全落了下去，挣扎着将维吉尔的银发染成橘色，看上去带着一丝温暖，引诱着但丁坐到他身边去。  
他身上沾着硫磺和海水的味道，但令但丁惊讶的是，即使是此刻，他仍能一下子嗅到维吉尔真正的气味，分别这么多年来，它从未变过，切实地盘踞在维吉尔的身上和但丁的噩梦里，那闻起来就像——就像维吉尔本身。  
但丁不得不把注意力集中到维吉尔手里的书上。他讨厌文字，但此刻他觉得自己也可以不那么讨厌。他看维吉尔读诗，看见诗歌里写着“幼年的鹿亲眼看见，猎豹撕碎了母亲的胸腹”，又觉得文字果然还是那么讨厌。  
“我明天会去森林调查一下，”维吉尔突然开口说道，“那里也许有能让你回去的门。”  
但丁看上去似乎想要说些什么，又闭上了嘴，只点了点头。  
“行，”他最终还是忍不住地咧开一个笑，“我们明天可以一起去。”  
维吉尔没有回应。他放下诗集，用毯子的一角盖住它，又把阎魔刀从身侧拿到身前。但丁感到他的魔力流动起来，化成幻影剑，剑尖向外，悬停在他们两人周围。  
但丁垂下眼睛，又露出那种维吉尔看不懂的表情。他伸出手来想要拍拍维吉尔，又在对方猛地绷紧身体时收回了手。然后他躺倒在毯子上，头枕着毯子下方凸起的诗集。维吉尔听着但丁的呼吸声，他的弟弟很快就睡着了。

* * *

  
04  
这两人是他认识的人。  
月光从窗格中透出，被割得细细碎碎地洒在桑科多斯的身上，让他看上去像块即将被分食的无酵饼。但这即将继任的教皇只是错愕地向前看着，但丁也情不自禁地随着他的目光抬起双眼。  
维吉尔一手执着阎魔刀，正缓缓地踱过整个房间。他在某张斯巴达的挂画前停驻片刻，又转回即将就任的主教身前。  
明亮的月色透过窗户，照映在维吉尔的银发上，但丁恍惚地在这一刻觉得他的兄长看上去前所未有地疏离，让他几欲呕吐。  
“好好想想你们倒时应当崇敬谁，”维吉尔推开窗户，小声地笑了起来，“是过去的神，还是已经超越他的神子。”说着，他推开窗户，向黑暗中坠去。  
但丁猛地睁开眼睛，那人下落的场景仍让他的心脏狂跳，魔力混乱地在身体中冲撞。他用了好一会才意识到自己已经不知什么时候转变成了魔人形态，红色的骨甲覆盖住他柔软的人类皮肤，那些浓重的魔力正像熔岩似的在他皮肤下流淌。  
他缓慢地褪去魔人化，直到双眼再度清明，他才迟缓地意识到身边还有另一股魔力在向他张牙舞爪地示威。  
维吉尔早不知什么时候醒了，血脉的共鸣让他脸上也隐约显出蓝色的鳞片。无数幻影剑悬停在空中，尖端齐指着但丁。他本人则紧握着阎魔刀，警惕地看着但丁。斯巴达的长子绷紧身躯，像只被惊扰的野兽，全然看不出但丁梦中那副游刃有余的样子。  
但丁向他转了转眼球。“我……”他声音低沉，尚未收回的魔力同胸腔里的热度一并隆隆作响，“我做了梦。”他说完，脱力似的平躺在地上，看着天花板上星火一样的剑阵。  
幻影剑落下来，在离他几厘米的地方停住，威胁地指着他的喉咙。“梦？”他年轻的哥哥冷硬地反问，手指叩在刀镡上，“它最好是个噩梦。”  
但丁差点就要开口说这梦的内容了。他的目光扫过阎魔刀，才缓慢地意识到他刚刚窥得了维吉尔的记忆——至少是某个维吉尔的记忆，于是他冲着对方摇了摇头，露出与他梦里的维吉尔一致的笑容来。“我梦见了你，”他慢吞吞地说，看着幻影剑一点点消散，“我梦见我们在同一个房间里，我看着你，你看着墙上的挂画。我想起小时候，那时候我们也总是这样。”  
说着他转过头看向维吉尔，正捕捉到他年轻哥哥露出的一个难以言喻的神情的尾巴。接着这表情就和幻影剑一起消散了，维吉尔的手重新握住阎魔刀的刀鞘，又回复成但丁在这个世界里见到他的样子。  
“我预计去森林一趟，那里有几个尚未调查的力量源。”维吉尔说着推开门，“书架下面剩了几块魂石，你可以把它们当作早餐。”  
但丁躺回垫子上，感到维吉尔的气息离开了房间。维吉尔尚还保留着吃早餐的习惯这件事多少让他有点意外——连他都不再吃早餐了。他向倒伏的书架望过去，一块矮灌木那么大的红魂石正躺在灰土和木屑里，像一滩陈旧肮脏的血。这让他想到他自己事务所抽屉里另一滩陈旧肮脏的血，突然觉得自己硬得发疼。  
他不情不愿地起身跪在毯子上，皮裤被他的前液弄得湿漉漉的。于是他解开裤子，手指还有点发抖。维吉尔，他能感觉到，维吉尔就站在门外的小巷里，抱着刀沉默着等他。于是他握着自己的性器，手心某个地方发烫。  
“维吉尔……”他低声叹息着，想象着他兄长的手指和柔软的口腔，他的维吉尔甚至还是少年，他的脸颊上还没有那些苦难的刻印，他的手比但丁的手小上一圈，当他吞吐或是抚摸但丁的性器时，他会不会因此感到吃力？  
他将自己溺在情色的幻想中，大声地呻吟着，呼唤着维吉尔的名字。当他高潮时，他又沉默下来，嘴唇嗫嚅着，把脱口的话语嚼碎在舌尖。  
等他收拾好自己的时候，天已经大亮了。但丁推开门，果然看见维吉尔侧着身靠在墙边等他。他看见维吉尔尚还残留红晕的耳尖，咧开嘴笑起来。  
“太慢了，但丁。”维吉尔瞟了他一眼，径直往森林的方向走去。  
  
但丁停下脚步，目光忍不住向旁边看去。维吉尔走在他前面一点，几步之后也停了下来，向他投去一个探询的目光。  
但丁看向上古训练场栅栏旁边的时间神像，风雨和日晒让她变得陈旧斑驳，像一位真正饱受苦难的神，或是像一位正是因为身在此地才承受痛楚的神。他用余光看见维吉尔的目光，就冲他眨了眨眼睛，一边吹口哨，一边用魔力变出一朵红玫瑰，将它轻飘飘地丢到神像的沙漏上。  
“雕虫小技。”维吉尔评价道。  
“别为此嫉妒，”但丁背着手走向他，从身后拿出一只蓝色玫瑰，戏剧化地在他面前弯下腰，“这是给你的。”  
维吉尔向后退了半步，惊讶在他脸上一闪而过，然后就变成了赤裸的挑剔。“太粗糙了，但丁，”他说，“我可以做得更精致。”  
直到他们走进森林深处，维吉尔也没递给但丁半支玫瑰。  
一些恶魔陆陆续续地在森林瘴气的掩护下向他们发起攻击，大部分被维吉尔杀死，一小部分特别靠近但丁的恶魔则死在叛逆之下，用黑色烟雾似的血短暂地弄脏了二人的衣物。  
他们穿过萧瑟山谷，在断桥上跳上跳下。但丁用魔力做成踏板，跳到一些陡峭凸起的崖壁上，偶尔在幻影剑的死角处补上几枪。  
瘴气很快变淡了，恶魔的消亡让山谷里的魔力浓度也渐渐下降，维吉尔看着最后一具恶魔的尸体消失，转身向岩壁上钉上一排幻影剑。  
但丁向上跃起，剑刃擦过他花纹繁复的靴套和鞋底。他踏上幻影剑，剑刃形状的魔力凝结体在他触碰的瞬间就碎裂了，化成空气中的一道蓝光。  
维吉尔脸色不太好看，但丁落到他面前，装模作样地掸了掸衣角上的灰，让维吉尔更为恼火。这个但丁轻易地就用魔力击碎了他的幻影剑，尽管他并不惊讶，但某种本能仍让他气血翻涌，魔力轰鸣。  
但丁露出一个微笑，看着维吉尔伏低身体，摆出居合斩的起手式。他双腿上尚略显单薄的肌肉绷紧，在皮裤下隐约地露出弧线。但丁的目光舔舐过他年轻长兄的脚踝，裹着靴套的腿腹，他分开的双腿和被双排扣马甲缚住的腰背。最后他停在维吉尔脸上，年轻的半魔目光煌煌，像深林里锁住猎物的老虎。  
“天啊，”但丁笑起来，“你真的还很年幼是不是？”  
维吉尔猛地挥起刀来，阎魔刀在空间中划出细小的缺口，从中泄出的魔力让蓝色的恶魔战意更涨，他感到周围的空间以某种形式被迅速挤压，将身处其中的他一瞬间推向但丁的方向。  
他年长的弟弟用骗术师躲过这次攻击，他用维吉尔几乎看不清的速度拔出叛逆，提前抬起手来，挡开了维吉尔的第二次攻击。  
“就是这样。”他喃喃说着，眼睛里像是放出光来。他把叛逆插在地上，稍微俯下身子，目光同维吉尔持平。  
“来啊，甜心，”他冲着维吉尔拍拍手，“上我这来。”  
维吉尔的脸一下子白了下去，幻影剑的剑阵瞬间在但丁周围成型，危险地绕着恶魔猎人游动。  
“渣滓！”他恶狠狠地骂道。  
但丁露出笑来，他身上渐渐展露出一种维吉尔不甚熟悉的气质，像张网似的悄声而致密地包裹住他。无尽剑路西法在虚空中浮现出来，下一个瞬间，每一柄幻影剑旁边都挨着一只红色虚影的剑。  
维吉尔怔了一下，立即警惕地向后退去。但丁就在这一刻移动到他面前，伸手揽住他的腰。  
“Jackpot！”他单手将维吉尔的腰整个环住，手掌紧握着阎魔刀的刀镡，贴在他的耳边说着。  
维吉尔扬起脚要踢他，但丁就抬腿绊住他，两个人跳舞似的向下倒去。幻影剑被路西法一一冲散，维吉尔重心失衡，全身的支点都在但丁揽住他背脊的手臂上。——这下他们看上去真的像在跳舞了。  
但丁维持着这个姿势，将路西法收回去，空出的手在虚空中装模作样地抓了两下，一朵魔力凝成的蓝色玫瑰现出形状来。那些尖锐的短刺、花瓣的褶皱，还有小心翼翼藏匿其中的花药和子房都同真正的玫瑰一样纤毫毕现。  
“跳支舞吗？（Shall we dance？）”他问。  
维吉尔黑着脸推开了他。


	2. Chapter 2

05  
他们沉默着穿过上古广场，维吉尔有点赌气似的走在前面，将路上遇到的恶魔都砍了个精光，但丁跟在他身后，偶尔说几句分寸得当的俏皮话，换来维吉尔的几个瞪视。  
他们走过广场斑驳破损的大理石残骸，顺着还留有痕迹的荒径往下走去，没一会，两人就不约而同地停住了脚步。  
双胞胎的面前有座教堂。它规模虽然不大，但最顶端的魔剑标志、略有磨损的彩绘玻璃和镂空的外骨骼都清晰昭示着这建筑物的身份。维吉尔提着刀就要往屋子里走，但丁一把拦住他，揽着他的肩膀将他拖了回来。  
“等等，”他颇有兴趣地盯着教堂外面的喷泉看着，一个微型机械装置和喷泉雕塑组合在一起，让他印象中的干涸喷泉一刻不停地汩汩流水，“那里面有人。”  
“我知道，”维吉尔毫不在意地拍开他的手，“那又怎样？”  
但丁笑起来，双手从身后轻轻按住他的肩膀。维吉尔试着挣了一下，就有尖锐的痛感从但丁和他肩膀相接的地方传来，他有点恼火地把手搭在刀上，身体紧绷起来。  
“看那边，”但丁的气息吹在他耳边，让维吉尔不自觉地随着但丁的指引看过去，“那边的树种是绝不会在此刻这片树林里出现的，但我们来的时候都已经看见好几棵了。”  
维吉尔顺着他的目光看过去，树木平平凡凡地伫立在那，平平凡凡地伸展枝干，维吉尔实在看不出什么名堂。  
“说重点。”他不满地命令道。  
“我的意思是，艾奇德纳造成的异变已经开始了，”但丁说着，审慎地观察着维吉尔的表情，“也就是说，这森林里一定有一处地狱门，能让她这种等级的恶魔通过，或者足以将那附近的魔力浓度提高到让她的卵孵化。——至于位置，那里面的骑士们一定知道。”  
维吉尔的眼睛像被点亮了似的，他偏过头去，拍了拍但丁箍着他的手臂：“放开，让我去问他们。”  
但丁笑了两声，冲他摇了摇头。“他们不会说的，”他解释道，“我们得换个法子。”  
  
“放我下来！”少年的尖锐嗓音一转眼就消失在了风里。但丁在脚下聚成魔力的踏板，又借力向上跳去。  
他小心地落到教堂一条脆弱的外骨骼上，伸手拍了拍被扛在自己肩上的维吉尔的腿。  
“别动，”他说，“在这地方站稳可不容易了。”  
“愚蠢，但丁，”维吉尔艰难地用手肘戳他的脊背，“愚蠢。”  
被无辜辱骂的斯巴达之子像没听到似的用骗术师跳到教堂顶的另一边，这里的三块玻璃都破损了，只留下被画的无比抽象的斯巴达的一只角。  
维吉尔不再挣扎，转而沉默地盯着他们父亲残损的画像。但丁只瞥了一眼，就立刻移开了目光，将他小心地放了下来。  
“他们在做饭，”传奇恶魔猎人粗略地向下看去，“那边有个落了不少灰的忏悔室。”  
维吉尔顺着他的目光看过去，那是个用木板和砖石围成的简易忏悔室，别说棚顶，连门都没有，只在后方开了个小口，供人绕几个弯走进去。  
“我们可以踩着那个火把架跳过去。”但丁指了指墙上那几个满是油污的漆黑铁架子，伸手揽住维吉尔的腰。  
“或者踢开门走进去。”他的小哥哥干巴巴地说着，只换来后者突如其来的快速移动。  
等维吉尔双脚踏上地面时，他还觉得有些晕眩。但丁的移动方式与他不同，不是在空间上做文章，而是实实在在的用魔力快速移动。他揉着脑袋，只觉得身后的弟弟无比愚蠢。  
但丁大摇大摆地坐在忏悔室的椅子上，透过栅格向教堂大厅里看去。维吉尔被他的手臂揽住，被迫摆出一个让他极为不悦的姿势。  
“但丁。”他恼火地叫对方的名字，而他的弟弟只是眼疾手快地一把捂住他的嘴，让他往大厅里看。  
“嘘，听他们在说什么。”年长的斯巴达之子的气息扑在维吉尔耳尖上，让他不知为何地感到难言的不适，于是他试着挣扎了几下，却只让自己被但丁的手臂束得更紧了。  
大厅里的骑士们已经食材处理完毕，正一股脑地丢进锅里去。维吉尔辨认出一些他以前吃过的食品，还有些几乎切成肉泥的恶魔肉。  
“我以为它们都会化成灰……”维吉尔停止了挣扎，若有所思地看向那些骑士们。但丁只盯着维吉尔，过了一会，他垂下眼睛，借着他们现在的姿势，凑过去亲吻维吉尔的耳尖。  
魔剑士吓了一跳，下意识要抽出阎魔刀。但丁将他箍在怀里，像哄弄一只被惹毛的动物幼崽一样抚摸他的发梢和手臂，被束住手臂的维吉尔恼火地向后踹他的腿，反倒被但丁的一条腿扭住，失去重心向前倾去。  
但丁稳稳地扶着他，看对方因为失去平衡而紧绷的脊背。维吉尔剧烈地挣扎起来，但丁用一条手臂制住了他，另一只手分出余裕来抚上兄长的腿。  
维吉尔的身体猛地震了一下，但丁在他张嘴之前再次捂上他的嘴，凑到他耳边。暴涨的魔力在他们之间流动，带来窒息般的错觉。“他们正讨论着自己巡逻路线上发生的事，”但丁一字一句地说道，“听着他们在说什么，哥哥。”  
然后他放下手，将释放出的魔力收束回体内。这一次他颇为轻柔地环住维吉尔的身体，对方不再挣扎，只是盯着一无所觉的骑士们，直到他们大肆谈论完巡逻时的趣闻和固定路线的枯燥，清理完锅灶的残余，拿着武器陆续地走去楼上休息后，但丁才放开他。  
“这比审问他们要有效率得多，是不是？”他冲维吉尔眨眨眼睛。  
维吉尔从他怀中脱出，转身靠在砖石墙上，上下打量着他的弟弟。  
“你早就知道门的位置。”他先用一种刻意冷淡的语气说道，接下来的话中忍不住带上了一丝咬牙切齿，“你只是在愚弄我。”  
被点名的人沉默下来，摇了摇头。“愚弄？绝无此意。”他说，魔力从他肢体上渗出，再次充满了狭小的告解室。“但你知道我想干什么。我想向你告解。”他抬起手，在对方能反应过来之前将维吉尔困在了自己的手臂和墙壁之间。  
“你听见了是不是？”他垂着头，风衣衣摆敞开着，像着了火的帷幕或是沾满血的裹尸布一样覆着维吉尔，“你听见我在那间屋子里做的事，你也听见我叫你的名字了，但我想对你做的事比那过分得多。”他俯下身去，用维吉尔小时候惯爱用的那种戏剧式的腔调在维吉尔耳边说起下流话语。他赞美他年轻哥哥的腿，说居合疾走除了砍疼了恶魔之外也让他的胯下硬得生疼，又转而赞美他被繁复马甲包裹的侧腰和胸腹，说他看着这些厚重大衣就想起几百种方式在维吉尔永不破损的身体上留下某种痕迹。他像个中世纪的正出演一幕为上流人编写的情色歌剧的演员一样絮絮叨叨的说着，用富有创造力的比喻舔舐过维吉尔身上的每一处，却一直不敢看维吉尔的脸。直到某个瞬间，他瞥见维吉尔的表情，就突然停住，用一种连他年轻的哥哥都能听得出的哽咽语气说道：“或是你的手，我想要、我应该——抓住你的手。”  
维吉尔面无表情地看着他，一动不动。而但丁就在这样的注视里渐渐萎靡下去，像根渐渐枯死的草。最终，斯巴达的长子露出一个短暂的笑容，伸手握住他幼弟坚实的手臂。  
“想要的话，你得自己来拿。（If you want it, then you have to take it）” 

* * *

  
06  
_“继母领着他们走了很久很久，来到了一个他们从未到过的森林中。像上次一样，又生起了一大堆火，继母又对他们说：‘好好呆在这儿，孩子们，要是困了就睡一觉，我们要到远点的地方去砍柴，干完活我们就来接你们。’”维吉尔看见艾娃阖上书，向小床上看去。但丁已经彻底睡着了，柔软的手指握着维吉尔的睡衣一角。维吉尔的意识还清醒着，尽管睡意也正拉扯着他的眼角。艾娃先吻了吻已熟睡的幼子的额头，然后转向尚还看着她的维吉尔。_  
 _“为什么父母要抛弃自己的孩子？”维吉尔听见年幼的自己这样问道。_  
 _艾娃露出一个同往常略有区别的微笑，抚摸过长子的头发。维吉尔也安静地等待着他的晚安吻，但艾娃只是摇了摇头：“有些时候，父母总会做出些迫不得已的选择。”_  
  
维吉尔睁开眼睛。  
他看见斯巴达破碎的脸庞低垂着，在渐深的夜幕里变得模糊不清，楼上的骑士们已经陷入疲惫的沉睡，在他头顶天花板的某个位置传来恼人的鼾声。而但丁，但丁正俯首在他胸口，舌尖在他的乳首上发出啧啧的水声。昏暗的月色照在他弟弟过长的银发上，让维吉尔产生某种奇怪的迷乱错觉。  
他想开口斥责但丁，但只发出一声混沌不明的呻吟。这让他成熟过头的弟弟仰起脸来，又凑过去吻他已水淋淋的嘴唇。  
这时维吉尔才后知后觉地意识到快感正在他头脑中炸开，像某种寄生虫一样操纵他变得陌生的思维和肢体。他的手臂正艰难地圈着但丁的背，全身都在快感的浪尾随波逐流。  
但丁的手向下握住他已再次抬头的性器，将维吉尔的短促的喘息吞进肚子里。维吉尔哆嗦着，无意识地抬高腰腹，又在背脊的酸涩感中脱力落下。  
直到但丁的手摩挲过他的小腹，他才找回下半身的知觉。那些接连不断的、电流一样的怪异感觉在他全身游走，撬开他的嘴唇，捏住他的舌尖，让他发出自己都全然陌生的声音。  
“你知不知道你现在看起来像什么样子？”但丁吻过他的手腕，肩膀和颈窝，停在他耳边小声说着，“在这里，在父亲的注视下，在他人的睡梦旁，在自己的亲弟弟身上呻吟，像放浪的塞勒涅。是月光让你变成这样的吗？你的小腹也会为我隆起，为我诞下银发的墨涅厄吗？”他将维吉尔抱起来，让对方重重撞上他的胯，发出细弱的哀鸣。  
“你也会像那些在月光里发了疯的巫女一样吗？在漆黑的荒野里撩开长裙，跳一些扭曲着肢体的舞蹈吗？”他的手指抚过维吉尔的双腿，装模作样地撩起一条不存在的裙子。年轻的斯巴达长子双腿紧绷着，呜咽着，颤抖着，伸出手臂将但丁又抱得更紧了些。在某个瞬间他清醒过来，像个纯粹的旁观者一样俯下冷漠的脸。他看见苍白的月光也无法遮掩他身上的潮红，他双腿间满是各种液体，艰难地张开、艰难地吞吐，像柄被撑满的弓，但丁伸出手指轻轻拨动弓弦，他就被空放的力量击倒，溃不成军。  
他开始小声地求饶，但丁就凑过去亲吻他，安抚他，让他在牛奶一样的月光里融化、流淌又沸腾。他的下腹抽搐着，过度的快感已经变成纯粹的疼痛，比穿过胸口的镰刀和母亲的责备更痛。这些钝痛是维系他清醒的最后一条蛛丝，让他在黑甜梦境的悬崖边摇摇欲坠。最终他无意识地在这些抽痛中蜷起身体，而但丁因此就像被人揍了一拳似的，猛地放开他，又张开双臂，将他完整地抱在怀里。  
他在但丁隆隆轰响的心跳中沉入梦境。  
  
维吉尔醒过来的时候，他们正在林间的一块空地上。他上身的衣服都好好地穿着，还盖着但丁的红色大衣。他嫌恶地将但丁的衣服掀开，发现自己的下身还赤裸着，双腿蜷缩在但丁用魔力清理出的格外干净的地面上。  
半魔的恢复力维吉尔早有领会，但现在他腿间还隐约泛着红，几块圆圆的淤青在他腿侧张牙舞爪地躺着，昭示着他胞弟的贪婪。维吉尔将魔力调动起来，覆盖在瘀伤上，那些青紫的痕迹渐渐消失了。  
但丁从不知道什么地方钻出来，两只手里都拿着几块颇为稀有的魂石，他将一边的递给维吉尔，另一只手上的自己则储存了起来。  
“抱歉，”他挠挠头，“迷路了。”  
维吉尔哼了一声，撑着树干站直身子。他站起来才意识到但丁为什么没帮他穿上裤子，两人的体液混合着，仍顺着他发颤的双腿向下流去。  
年轻的半魔下意识地用手挡住，防止这些宝贵的魔力流失，接着他才后知后觉地意识到这动作看起来像什么样子。于是他立刻后退一步，双眼紧盯着但丁。  
他年长的弟弟颇不自在地揉了揉鼻尖，也向后退了一步，转过脸去，做了一个请便的手势。  
维吉尔花了一点时间消化魔力，又忿忿地将但丁递给他的魔石都吸收得一干二净。但丁递给他的魔石里有不少完整的稀有结晶，甚至还有几块金魔石。  
力量，这才是真正的力量，他满意地想，全然没意识到自己接过石头的样子多理直气壮。  
他们用了好长时间才走出这块林地，维吉尔没想到但丁是真的认不得路，他们在迷失森林转了好半天，直到维吉尔停下来阅读了雕像上的铭文他们才艰难地走了出去。  
“这也是你第一次走这地方？”他怀疑地看向但丁。  
“并不是，”他年长的幼弟挠挠头发，“但上次我是闻着味走的。”  
他们走到眼镜王蛇的洞窟入口，维吉尔才明白但丁这话是什么意思。一扇尚未开启的小地狱门立在这里，安静无害得像块鳏夫的墓碑。  
“上次我来的时候她已经孵化出来了，”但丁走到一旁用枪口戳弄着萤绿色的卵，“臭味浓得五百块披萨都盖不住。”  
维吉尔想张嘴劝他别用披萨这个比喻，但转念一想，热爱这种油腻面饼的人又不是他。于是他皱着眉走到但丁旁边，仔细地看了看这块石头一样平常的卵。“这就是艾奇德纳的卵，”他分辨出来，“但如果地狱门不启动的话这东西是永远孵不出来的。”  
“那为什么异变已经开始了？”但丁看向远处的几棵热带林木，困惑地问道。  
维吉尔向后退了一步，双眼冷漠地盯着他：“我不知道，但也许有什么‘已经’发生的事情影响了它，但丁。”


	3. Chapter 3

07【有OC（也许也不算？】

他们从森林里出来已经是四天后的事了。维吉尔试了不少方法来开启地狱之门，他用了自己的阎魔刀、但丁的叛逆、甚至砸碎了艾奇德纳的卵，忍着恶心将闪着荧光的滑腻液体涂在门上，但全都毫无用处。维吉尔最终有点恼火地责问但丁，在他的时间里这扇门是如何打开的。

“这不是斯巴达留下的封印，而是某位人类制作的通道，”他真诚地回答道，“想要开启它需要吉尔伽美什的魔力，但我的手边现在恰巧没有这只魔具。”

维吉尔在一瞬间现出明显的怒意来，但接着这怒火似乎又调转了方向。他怒气冲冲地指责但丁从不爱惜自己的武器,将这些重要的东西随处乱丢，如同小时候一样任性散漫。但丁只是冲他微笑，对他的指责全盘接收。

他们最终不得不从森林出来，往城镇的方向走去。傍晚的海滨空无一人，维吉尔将自己的身体清理干净，又将魔力覆在手心，把一些散落下来的银发梳了上去。

但丁用余光瞄着他，看见维吉尔做这个动作，噗嗤笑出声来。在维吉尔投来困惑的目光后，胞弟就向他抛了个媚眼，动作夸张地模仿着兄长的动作，将头发抚了上去。

但丁的银发在重力中簌簌落下，维吉尔的阎魔刀“叮”地一声出了鞘。

两人在沙滩缠斗起来。维吉尔的攻击狠厉果决、毫不留情，夕阳的辉光柔软地照在他薄而尖锐的刀锋上，将铁灰的叛逆也映得发亮。他调动魔力，试着在空间中穿梭移动。这几乎每一次都成功了，但当他的刀刃贴在但丁脖颈上的一刻，后者就踩着魔力的踏板移开，只在空气中留下一道红色的残影。

他们打了几个回合，但丁一直在用他称为“骗术师”的能力来回闪躲。这让维吉尔渐渐有点失去了兴致，他向后退去，大量的幻影剑在空中浮现，像某种天穹而降的启示。

“五月雨。”维吉尔屈尊解释道，眼睛里满是得意的神色。但丁仰头向上看去，星点似的莹蓝刀光映在他眼睛里。他露出一个短促的微笑，吹了个口哨。

“天空很美，”他向维吉尔眨眨眼睛，“真浪漫，我也爱你，老哥。”

幻影剑像真正的夏日骤雨一样劈头盖脸地砸向但丁，血味一下子就在潮腥的海风中弥漫开。沙滩因此再度变得柔软又湿润，而海潮已远远退去，像个逃兵似的将全部的身躯隐藏在天际线中。

但丁满身都是鲜血，几滴尚还温热的顺着他的脸颊滑进衣领，让饱吸鲜血的沉重布料又向下落了一分，露出他更多的、已经毫无伤痕的皮肤。

“你的‘骗术师’不管用了吗？”维吉尔少见地抱着阎魔刀，伫在离但丁好几米远的地方神色严肃地看着他。

“你的剑钉住我了，”他的弟弟看向他浅淡的虹膜，“我无处可逃。”

* * *

他们回到一开始的巷子里，阳光正从地平面探出头来，在福杜纳城堡的身后露出暖红的朝阳。一些人已穿上修士长袍，向着中央广场进发。维吉尔也将目光投向那座高耸的城堡，从暗巷里探出头来。

“你想先吃个早饭吗？”但丁在他身后问，维吉尔转过去看了他一眼，迟疑了一下，最终点了点头。

他们重新穿好斗篷，将银发隐藏在麻布兜帽下面，混入尚未苏醒的城镇中去。两人彼此沉默着，却不约而同地走向那间家庭快餐店，穿红衣服的女孩正睡眼惺忪地擦拭一个玻璃杯，看见他们两人进来，忍不住吃了一惊。

“早上好。”她小跑过来，向两位半魔递上菜单，有点尴尬地开了几个寒暄的话题。但丁熟络地向她回话，眼睛迅速地扫视菜单。

他用铅笔在披萨配料栏上面打勾，在橄榄上面打了叉，还额外圈出圈来，夸张地画了个哭脸。女孩笑出声来，又连忙收敛起表情，这让她眼帘低垂，看起来有几分地像艾娃。但丁的余光扫过她，忍不住在她脸上多停留了一会。在梦中的艾娃千百次地为他闭阖衣柜的大门场景又一次晃过他的眼睛，直到另一个声音冷漠地打断这幻象。

“我要一份面包，加巧克力酱。”维吉尔隔着桌子看向但丁手里的菜单，示意后者为他抓紧在菜单上做标记。

“没人会在早上就吃披萨，但丁。”他表示出一种真实的嫌恶来，这回但丁确信那嫌恶是冲着这份垃圾食品而不是维吉尔的成年弟弟来的。

“哦，你不说我都忘了这是早餐。”但丁把菜单一推，轻佻地打了个响指，“再加一份热牛奶，我的兄弟还在长身体。”

维吉尔死死地瞪着他，但丁则冲着维吉尔露出笑容。

食物一端上来，但丁就举起一小块披萨往维吉尔的脸边贴。年轻半魔的目光还停留在女孩的背影上，一不留神就被披萨上奶酪怼到了脸上。

“她真的有点像，是吧？”但丁望向女子的方向，看着她匆忙穿上斗篷预备出门的模样，目光却凝固在虚空中的某个点上，喃喃问道。维吉尔搭在阎魔刀上的手放下来，缓慢又专注地将巧克力酱涂抹在面包上。

“我当时想，你们或许已经死了。”维吉尔说着，但丁猛地转回头看向他。“但当我走下山，回头看见庄园的时候，我意识到那火其实比我想象中要小得多。”

“可你还是走了。”但丁回应他，话语里忍不住带上了一点咒诅似的恶毒。

“是的，”年轻人承认道，他表情中罕见地带上了某种犹豫，“我立刻告诉自己，无论如何，你们都已经死在火中。而我所做的，应当是为你们报仇。”

但丁沉默下来，他终于从中窥见维吉尔的某种忏悔的纤毫。在但丁这样的年纪，这种忏悔带给他的痛苦远不及带给维吉尔自身的痛苦更甚。这让某种恶质的情绪在隐秘的角落欢歌，他乐于看见这样作茧自缚的维吉尔，看见他兄长的细微懊悔就足以慰藉他长久以来浑浑噩噩的破碎灵魂。但那情绪却最终驱使他伸出手去，握住他兄弟的手。

“而我还活着，”他脱口而出，“我还活着，这还不够吗？”

维吉尔看向他的目光蓦地变了，这让但丁意识到自己走了一着错棋。还没等他想出什么补救措施，维吉尔就放下手里的面包站起身来。

“走了，但丁，”他看向窗外，“大门就要开了。”

* * *

他们走进大厅，唱诗已经开始了，信徒们都低垂着头，分辨不出脸来。两人走到最后一排的角落里坐下，效仿着他人的姿势低垂下头。

年轻的女子在台上开口歌唱，歌声就像任何一首赞美诗一样乏味，但丁看着那身衣着，漫无目的地想起尼禄的女朋友也曾穿着这么一身衣服，他想到尼禄，又立刻想到尼禄的父亲，心脏就狂跳起来。他转头看向维吉尔，对方正襟危坐，已不知什么时候抬起了头，正听得认真。

“维吉尔，”他把头凑到自己兄弟的面前小声说，“难以想象他们唱的主角竟然是老爸，对吧？”

年轻人转了转眼珠，余光短暂地扫过他又看向台上。双手执剑斯巴达雕像伫立着，大理石雕刻出的瞳孔望向他的儿子们。维吉尔的目光注视着它，但丁则看着维吉尔。他第一次注意到斯巴达的长子投向这雕塑的目光，这让他恍然明白自己对于唯一的亲人是如此知之甚少。

“我以为你一直挺喜欢老爸的。”他看向维吉尔，对方将目光从雕塑转移到女子的身上，但丁看见他方才望向雕塑的双眼中的痛苦和厌恶渐渐消失了，转而陷入一种全然的淡漠中，但丁意识到，这似乎才是这么久以来，他与维吉尔距离最近的一次。

“他把我们丢下，让你和母亲……我无法不厌恶他。”维吉尔停下来，斗篷遮住少年大半边脸，“但我也无法怨恨他。”

他沉默良久，又艰难地开了口：“力量，没有力量就什么都做不到。我所怨恨的就只有——”

但丁伸手按住他的嘴唇，火药味从他唯一暴露在外的食指上传来，还带着血一样的金属腥气。“嘘，”但丁轻声说道，“你感觉到那个力量源了吗？”

维吉尔先是为“但丁抢先发现力量源”这事实而懊恼了片刻，然后才开始调动魔力，找寻但丁所说的“力量源”。

“在地下。”他笃定地说道，尽管这力量传到他身边已微乎其微，只比几只小布袋聚集在一起强了一点，但除此之外，整个教堂就像没有但丁的图书馆一样，安静又无害。

“我觉得不对。”但丁摸着下巴，向上面看去，“我觉得应该往上走。”

“蠢货，”维吉尔毫不留情地说道，“披萨毒害你到了连上下都分不清的程度了吗？”

被骂的一方耸耸肩膀，伸出手指随意指了指上面：“那我就去搜索上方，先找到的人记一分。”

借着圣女的谢幕，维吉尔站起身向一边的走廊走去：“我提前说了，维吉尔得一分。”

“你会不会算数？”但丁笑着回应他。

* * *

08

他停下脚步，握紧了手里的刀。

阎魔在他掌中细弱地嗡鸣着，声音被头顶盘复的管道扩大，在井口回响。

“小心点。”他开口说道，接着立刻意识到自己的身边此刻并无他人。他皱皱眉，有点懊恼，又转回头去透过错综复杂的管道向下看。

几个已经停用的魔力踏板装置孤零零地挂在墙边，从其中空荡的孔洞里透出深处沉默的黑暗。魔力的波动比刚才强了一点，阎魔刀的刀绪在凝固的空气中轻微地颤动着。维吉尔垂下头估量了一下高度，直接跳了下去。

几块散落的魂石在他下坠的过程中被飞快地吸收进去，一些离得比较远的石头也被维吉尔用阎魔刀的刀鞘吸收进来，在刀鞘尾端闪过红光。

他一路落到底，踏在铁网上。网下的散热风扇呼呼地转动，将昏暗的指示灯灯光搅得一塌糊涂。维吉尔环视一圈，一扇窄门隐藏在角落，被铁链和挂锁封住。他拿出刀来，将整扇门一分为二，一条长通道在向下倒去的门后显露了出来，比指示灯明亮了一点的灯光照在线条圆润的墙壁上，反映着大理石地面的冷光。维吉尔走了几步，意识到魔力波动依然是从地面下方传来的。

还能继续向下？他诧异了片刻，接着某种本能让他向旁边闪去。他身边的空间在他的魔力下扭曲震颤着，余光让他看见一柄莹蓝色的利刃从他刚刚所站的位置猛地窜出，堪堪擦过他的衣角。

接着这东西向下落去，像沉进泥淖一样无声地沉进地下，又在墙壁上现出身形，向他猛攻过去。

维吉尔翻转手腕，用刀铛架开它突如其来的跃击，阎魔刀嗡鸣着，下一刻就从鞘中划出，将试图再一次匿入地下的它拦腰砍断，砍碎金属的触感直让年轻的半魔手心发麻。

这恶魔被分成两半，跌落在地，仍本能地挣扎了几下，然后才止于平静。

维吉尔将阎魔刀收回，审慎地走了过去。不同于福杜纳出现的那些依附于无生命物体的弱小恶魔，这只“鲨鱼”——从外形上来看像是这样——在魔力消散之后仍留存着自己的“本来形状”。

尸体。脑中某个声音这么纠正他的措辞，维吉尔不置可否地摇了摇头。

他拨弄着恶魔的尸体，金属外壳和他的指甲敲击出细弱的脆响声。他的指尖在恶魔尸体薄薄的刀刃上游走翻看，突然停了下来。

锋利的金属外壳内侧规整地印着一行文字，维吉尔愣了一下才回忆起，这正是现在的人类中通行的写法。

“安……昂……阿格纳斯……试用款……”他小声念着，露出恍然大悟的表情。

* * *

但丁推开大门，上午渐渐热烈起来的日光照在他的银发上，又略过他身边，照到角落里积灰的神像身上。

“呼，好久没呼吸到新鲜空气了。”但丁用手扇了扇风，随手关上了门。几具骑士盔甲整齐地站在墙边，在太阳下反着刺眼的光。

他迅速地用魔力探测了一圈，几具盔甲都是尚未注魔的普通实验品，比孤儿院的兔子更无害，唯一的魔力源就是这里的时间神像，只在角落里传来比小布袋更微弱的魔力波动。

但丁走过去，神像在感应到他的靠近后像往常一样发出光来。

“真不可思议……”他将手掌放到神像上，感受到与他同源的魔力从中缓缓渗出。在眼镜王蛇的洞窟入口，当他敲碎那块萤绿色的卵时，他感受到的就是这股力量波动。维吉尔一定也感应到了，但与他同源的魔力让维吉尔多半以为这只是但丁的什么把戏。

“我们还能再讲点条件吗？”他喃喃说道，眼睛里映着神像毫无表情的冷漠面容。红魂石再次簌簌落下，在他和神像周围画出圈来，但丁后退一步，鞋跟碾在一块魂石碎片上，那块碎片就和周围的无数魂石一样，像夜风里的一点火星一样在鼓动的魔力漩涡中升腾，挟裹着但丁的魔力渐渐地消失了。

神像发出光来，周围的空气渐渐震颤起来。但丁身边的空间被撕开细小狭长的口子，浓厚的魔力从中涌出，将本来就浑浊的空气搅得一塌糊涂。时间神像也随着被撕开的空间扭曲起来，端坐的狮面女神的身躯也在被扭曲的空间里变得支离破碎，露出内里苍白的大理石。

但丁蓦地怔住了。在石像的内侧，一小截阎魔刀的碎片正沉睡其中。

“开什么玩笑——”他伸出手去，无意识地触碰那块阎魔刀碎片，下一个瞬间，那种熟悉的空间的撕扯感又复降临在了他的身上。

_“ 如果那天我们处境对调，我们之间的命运是否会有所不同？我会不会过着你的生活，而你会不会走我的老路？”_但丁仰面躺在地上，天空中铁灰的云从他眼前掠过，半魔的听力让他不自主地捉住这梦呓般的低语， _“ 让我们做个了结吧，(Let’s settle this.)但丁。”_但丁这才意识到这声音的主人是谁，他翻身起来，才发现自己此刻正站在某棵字面意义上的参天之树上。

“维吉尔……”他喃喃念出对方的名字。阳光在云层里悄然露出脸来，映在对方的银发和身下树根盘虬结成的魔树的王座上。但丁看见对方露出的一缕银发和垂下的衣摆——深黑色，缀着银色纹样，像是维吉尔再过二十年会偏好的选择。二十年。他想到这里，忍不住有点想笑，又觉得胃里沉甸甸的恶心。

 _“ 嘿，维吉尔，”_他身后有个声音传来， _“ 你动不动就开传送门的日子结束了，把阎魔刀给我。”_

 _“ 如果你想要，你就得自己来拿。”_维吉尔转过身来，脸上带着但丁从未见过的某种细微表情。他的阎魔刀出鞘，映出青白的光。

那两人同时向对方冲去。

“等等！”他试图向他们的方向跑，空间却拉扯着他向后。整个天空破碎剥落下来，像刀锋一样将他与树顶的二人隔开。两人的魔力在空气中震颤，红和蓝的光在空中和地面交缠闪烁，像坏掉的霓虹灯管。但丁看着他们，最终颓然垂下手去，任凭时间神像将他拉扯回去。

他花了一点时间从眩晕中回复过来，脚下仍是轻飘飘的，像踩在雾上。日光依然热烈，并已攀到顶空，将这一小块角落里的阴影尽数驱散了。但丁又伸手去摸这块神像，魔力的共鸣已经彻底消失了。

“事到如今，”他小声呢喃，停顿片刻，又大声说道，“事到如今，思考这种事情已经不再重要了。”

他再度唤起时间神像。


	4. Chapter 4


    09
        维吉尔向右闪去，几把幻影剑迅速在他原本的位置凝结成型，笔直向前飞去，又在一阵让人牙酸的金属撞击声中消散在空气中。
        他向右歪去，弹出刀鞘来稳住身体。血从他肩膀上流下来，一直浸透他破损的袖口和他紧握刀柄的指缝间。
        魔力再度在他身后聚集，幻影剑阵沉默地悬在黑暗里，剑刃对准前方。
        空气轻微震颤起来，蓝色的虚影又显现在维吉尔眼前。幻影剑一刻未迟疑地向着这人形——或是人形恶魔的虚影射去，恶魔头顶方形的角喷射出魔力聚集而成的蓝色火焰，带着锐利尖刺的长尾挥动着，将幻影剑阵尽数冲散。
        维吉尔不得不向后退去，用刀背弹开袭向他的长尾。伤口复又裂开，在减缓的魔力供给下流出血来。
        “你是谁制造的恶魔？”维吉尔罕见地开口问，“阿格纳斯吗？”
        蓝色的恶魔仍沉默着，空间在他的魔力下轻微扭曲着，连带着他身体的轮廓也偶尔变得模糊不清。
        “无所谓了。”他摇摇头，放低身体，将魔力尽数流向阎魔刀。血更多地从他身上流下，落在地面上，却瞬间就消失了。阎魔刀发出光来，魔力的激烈震颤让空气也震动起来，随着魔力的增强而嗡鸣着。
        一道撕裂空间的强大魔力笔直地向对方冲去，对面的恶魔既无躲闪的意图，也没摆出什么防御姿势，反倒像他一样地伏低身体，手臂后侧的魔力像刀刃一样凝聚成形。
        维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，下意识想要向后退去，但对方不知何时已经闪到他面前，刃尖高抬，指向他的心脏。
        年轻的半魔立刻侧过身体，阎魔刀的刀鞘脱出，试图和对方拉开一点距离。就在此刻，蓝色恶魔的手臂刺进了他的身体。
        血大量地涌出来，落在地面上，发出细弱的嗡鸣。维吉尔短促地喘着，最后一刻扭转身体避开要害让他的脚踝此刻不住地传来痛感，但他只是迅速地将阎魔刀移到左手，向后退去，将刀鞘和右臂一并留在了这恶魔的身边。
        对方丢下他的手臂，平整的断面触在地板上，泛着蓝光消失了。维吉尔握紧阎魔刀，幻影剑阵在半空中成型，像五月骤雨似的将对方困在了原地。他感到脚趾有点麻木，血和魔力的大量流失让他甚至有点发冷。他估量着，还能再用一击次元斩。
    
        但丁伸出手去，维吉尔身子低伏，梳得齐整的头发落下来几绺，有点但丁长久噩梦中的模样。他的手指穿过维吉尔的头发，像穿过影子似的穿过维吉尔的头发和脸颊。但丁几乎心跳都停止了，他眼前闪过事务所里无数个夜中明暗交错的真切幻象，让他一瞬间几乎也被扯进这无数的幻象里。
        “这可一点都不好笑。”他喃喃说着，指尖抽搐似的发抖。教堂里没药和乳香的味道混杂着恶魔的血气隐约溜进他鼻子里，像某种锚似的将他钉在地上。
        他听见维吉尔呛咳的声音，年轻半魔的手臂断掉，像根破拐杖似的砸到地上，地板上的魔力回路立刻运转起来，像沼泽一样吞噬了他的断臂。
        维吉尔向后退去，幻影剑阵紧紧地包裹住对方。蓝色魔力凝成的剑鬼火似的上下浮动着，在昏暗的房间里明灭闪烁。
        维吉尔的魔力就要到极限了。但丁思忖着，不知道怎么才能到维吉尔身边去。这多少算是他的错。他胡乱启动了时间神像，把阎魔刀的虚影拉到了他的维吉尔身边，又被两把阎魔刀切割出的空间排斥在外。但丁看着维吉尔的双腿轻微地颤抖，汗水从额角落到他衣领上。他想，维吉尔能明白这个虚影的魔力正来源于他自身吗？他自己正在将自己榨干。一点灰屑在维吉尔脸上显出来，又像涟漪一样扩散开。但丁像被什么迎头一击，恍惚似的向后倒去。维吉尔的刀刃就在这时发起光来，但丁认出来这是次元斩的起手式。
        “维吉！”他下意识地向阎魔刀伸出手去，想要阻止维吉尔用出这一击。刀刃划过但丁的掌心，血刷地涌了出来。
    
        维吉尔的左手垂下去，他全力击出的次元斩和对面莹蓝的恶魔都突然消失，击空的力道让他本就不惯用的手臂立刻传来一阵几乎无法忍受的剧痛。
        “维吉！”但丁的声音蓦地传来，维吉尔觉得他的声音在抖。红衣服的恶魔出现在他面前，双眼紧盯着他，向他伸出手去，像是要把他揽进怀里，终末又停住了，从身上摸出几块金魂石，垂着头看向维吉尔。
        “张嘴。”但丁的声音依然在抖，手却很稳。维吉尔挣扎了一会，最终还是选择张开嘴巴。他嚼了两块金魂石，感到魔力在身体中充盈，修复着他扭伤的脚踝和断裂的血肉。他这才歪过头看自己的右肩，骨肉缓慢地生长着，接着在汩汩声中流过血液，最后覆上他苍白依旧的皮肤。
        他突然感到累，脚底有点虚浮起来。但丁却比他先一步坐在地上，眼睛重重闭阖又张开。
        然后他张开双手：“维吉。”
        “别这么叫我。”复生的身体还有点泛着痒意，维吉尔无视了这点不适，将阎魔刀换回右手边。但丁还坐在地上，仰头看着维吉尔，又让他想起小时候的但丁。在他独自一人行走的这段时间里，他也常常想起父母和但丁，但从没像现在一样频繁地、反复地想起那些被他已束之高阁的模糊记忆。这念头驱动着维吉尔，让他在自己反应过来之前就向但丁伸出手去。
        他烦人的弟弟愣了一下，像块弹簧似的站起来将他抱住。一瞬间维吉尔几乎感到肋骨要在这恶魔的力量里断掉了，下一刻但丁就回复了克制，手指缓慢地掠过他的发梢。
        “我没事，”维吉尔一边想着，一边慢慢说道，“你刚刚一次就给了我两块金魂石，你从哪里弄到那么多？是不是地狱里能叫得上名字的恶魔都让你杀尽了？”他停顿了一会，又补充道，“还算不错，但丁加一分。”
        但丁这下才笑出声来，维吉尔感到他放开了手臂，这让他莫名地有点冷。
        “维吉尔，”但丁屈起手臂，半躺在地上，抬着眼睛看他，“刚刚的恶魔——”
        “我知道，”维吉尔预料到他要说这个，就立刻打断他，语气里带上了点恼火，“我承认还不行吗？”
        但丁迷茫地眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”
        “刚刚的恶魔，”维吉尔冲着虚空恼怒地一挥手——用他新长出来的那只，“是那个叫阿格纳斯的人做出来的吧？我承认它比大部分魔界的原生生物还要强。我承认这个，这没什么好丢人的。”他着重强调了最后一句。
        但丁愣了一下，立刻点了点头：“没错，我虽然、呃，没和它交手过，但是我听说了它的强大，唯一的问题就是能源，人类没那么多魔力去驱动它，所以就闲置了，对，就是这样。”
        维吉尔若有所思地沉默下来，但丁冷汗直流。他深呼吸几次，某个隐秘的念头在他心底滋长——就这样让维吉尔误会下去，让他停在这里、这座岛上，这座城堡中，无尽头地寻找他需要的“力量”。
        “我们继续向下，”维吉尔开口说道，“能量源就在我们脚下。”但丁连忙点点头，站起身来。维吉尔环视一周，向角落的藏匿的那扇小门迈开腿。
        接着，他向前倒去。

* * *
    
    
    10
        维吉尔沉睡着。呼吸声比黑骑士的项链落地的声音还轻。但丁把他抱到潘多拉的炮台上睡，然后转过身去。
        他的魔力还在缓缓流逝着，从脚底和地面接触的地方，像只坏掉的水龙头一样，缓慢而永不停歇。
        教皇还算是用了点功夫。但丁想着，突然他意识到，桑科多斯正是在这一年正式成为教皇。那现在的这个教皇会去哪？他一面想着，一面若有所思地转向维吉尔。
        魔力的流逝让他有点疲乏，他就拿出双枪，一面擦拭着，一面回忆“未来”。有意思的是，但丁对这个房间记得格外清楚，这应该是间由巨大的棋盘组成的双层的房间，只有用掷骰子的方式才能穿过房间。现在想想，“掷骰子”应该是为了平衡这个房间吸收的过多魔力而想出的调节方法。
        可这房间现在只是空荡荡的，简单粗暴地吸收着魔力。
        但丁掏出一块蓝魂石放在嘴里嚼，手肘搭在潘多拉炮台的沿上，撑着脸看维吉尔。他的魔力在炮管和金属支架中缓慢游动，像松脂包裹蜻蜓似的将维吉尔封闭在潘多拉中。
        他时不时在睡梦里抽搐一下，显出肌肉的筋疲力尽。但丁明白这感觉，他差不多在这个年纪明白自己可以不吃不喝，也可以彻夜不眠，恶魔的血统剥去了他身为人类的弱点，让他在青年人的无尽热情和苦痛中不停歇的燃烧。但当他从那座塔中回来的时候，一夜之间，他就变得比人类更人类，他的无尽热情突然被暴雨浇灭了，只剩下纯粹的人类的疲惫。但维吉尔，他想，维吉尔从没经历过这个，他独自一人时绝不会合眼，而他独自一人的时间又太过漫长了。
        但丁咽下魂石，感觉力量仍没回复多少。他有点恼火，干脆展开手臂，让红魂石簌簌落下来，铺出一条路来。
        魂石被缓慢地吸收着，然而但丁丢得太多，半天也没见这条凸出的路有一星点的变化。
        但丁又丢了些石头上去，一面拿出黑檀木和白象牙缓慢擦拭，一面看魂石被吸收的情况。他试着去回忆这房间后面到底是什么，但却心不在焉地想维吉尔。阎魔刀显出的形状是维吉尔魔人的形状吗？如果他能活到但丁这样的年纪、或是比但丁现在更大一点的年纪，他的魔人就会长成这样吗？他脑子里塞满了关于维吉尔的疑问，却一个也得不到答案。而真正的维吉尔就在他身边睡着，眼睫翳动，不知道做了些什么梦。
        他盯着维吉尔看，没一会就觉得被某种陌生的情感支配了。直到他心跳加速，腹部紧绷，胯下勃起，他才后知后觉地为这种性欲与爱欲战栗。
        他把裤子解开一点，花饰繁复的皮带垂下来，敲在他腿上。维吉尔双眼紧闭，睫毛在眼睑下投出一小块阴影。他头发有几缕散下来，领子也松开了一点，身子歪斜着，露出一点项链的反光。
        但丁看着维吉尔的脸，缓慢地抚慰自己。他觉得自己的脑子一定有点毛病，至少是有点儿疯了，但他又觉得在现在、此刻、这样的情况下，不做点什么，才是真的疯了。
        维吉尔不会发现。他一面想着，一面手里加快速度。但接着他又想，如果他醒过来，那一定更好。
        “你在搞什么鬼？”维吉尔的声音没一会就真的响了起来，还带着刚睡醒时的暗哑。
        但丁猛地射出来，溅到潘多拉的支架上，缓缓地流下来，滴在地面上，啪嗒啪嗒地响。
        维吉尔睁大眼睛，用了好一会才意识到发生了什么。他的目光从但丁身上慢慢移到自己面前的潘多拉，脸一下子变红了。
        “渣滓！”他从炮台上跳下来，魔力再度顺着地面缓慢流逝。维吉尔甚至没感觉到，只是涨红着脸盯着但丁，手指紧抓着炮台边沿。
        但丁也愣在那里，脑中一片空白。潘多拉因此回复成盒子，在一阵魔力的溃散中消失了。维吉尔的手一下子抓空，向后退了两步。但丁看着他，好半天之后，他露出笑来。
        维吉尔看向他的目光立刻变得晦暗不明，少见地，他看不懂维吉尔这种神情。
        “别笑了。”过了一小会，或者很久之后，他的哥哥喃喃说道，向他走过来，垂着眼看他仍坚硬的勃起。
        但丁看着维吉尔半蹲下来，小心地不让膝盖触到地面。他浑身僵硬着，却在维吉尔伸手握住他的阴茎时变得更硬了。
        他的哥哥，手还是少年的手，却带着薄茧，不知轻重地撸动他的阴茎，可只是让但丁更硬了。他几乎站不稳，在过度的快感中低喘着，无意识地拉扯着维吉尔的发梢，将他哥哥的脸扯得向后仰去。
        维吉尔看上去因此有点不开心，他掐住但丁的手腕，想把他的手挪开，却只被扯下几根头发，让他忍不住皱起脸来。
        “蠢货，但丁。”他转而拍但丁的手臂，握着他阴茎的手也松开，恼火地瞪他。
        但丁松开手，双眼还在欲望里茫然着。维吉尔瞪了他一眼，又垂下眼去，小心又生涩地舔他。
        他看见但丁腿部结实的肌肉鼓起，却仍止不住颤抖着。他觉得好笑。偷偷潜入教堂的恶魔，却在空旷无一物的房间里交媾，或是他单方面地、不知为何地在他的弟弟面前俯下身去。但他又回忆起但丁的笑容，只觉得胃中像熔岩翻涌，让他几欲呕吐。
        他含了含头部，又吐出来。恶魔尸体残留在但丁身上的硫磺味和但丁本人的味道混合在一起，实在称不上多好闻，他却渐渐被唤醒了一点欲望，于是维吉尔仰头看向他，无意识地叫他的名字。“但丁。”
        但丁射出来，精液砸在维吉尔手上、脸上、头发和肩膀上，直让维吉尔再度燃起怒火。但接着他看见但丁捂住脸，喉间迸发出真切地、细小的泣声。
        像被冷风吹过的火堆余烬一样，维吉尔那星点的怒火也蓦地散尽了。

* * *
    
    
    11
        他俩踏在红魂石路上，两人都沉默不语。
        维吉尔用余光看着但丁，他看上去又像往常一样，将叛逆大剑扛在肩膀上，偶尔向他眨眨眼睛，说点“共走红毯”之类的蠢话。但维吉尔已渐渐明白，在这个但丁的时间里，他们已分开多时，直让这个但丁的心变成蚌里的沙子，连维吉尔的手也伸不进去。
        但他没让自己太在意这个。他把目光集中到路上，脑子里转而去想蒙杜斯，眼前却晃着但丁的残影。过了好久——或者只是几秒钟，维吉尔看向他。
        “那天我跑出家门。”他突然开口说道，停住了脚步。
        年长恶魔的脚步也猛地停下，靴底的橡胶和地面摩擦出尖锐的响声。
        “我跑出家门，想着，就算你过来向我道歉我也绝不原谅你。”他慢慢说着，走到墙边，靠着墙坐下来。
        应急灯光从几个方向照着通道里的两人，他们的影子分开几个，凌乱地交错着。
        “我在嘴里说着‘明明就是但丁的错’，心里却想着一会的晚餐一定要抢回自己的巧克力布丁。”他垂下肩，但丁张开嘴像是想要说什么，但最终仍沉默着。
        “然后我听见身后有声音，我以为那是你，就背对着不想看你……直到恶魔的攻击洞穿了我，我才意识到……”他停顿片刻，看着但丁挨着他坐下来，又继续说道，“那一刻，血脉的鸣动让我变成了魔人形态，但等我杀死那些恶魔，家里已经着火了。我没回去，因为我——”维吉尔最终停下来，不再说了。
        “但现在，既然有了这种机会，”他站起身，眼睛直视着他高大的弟弟，“我想说，你还活着，这就足够了，但丁。”
        年长的恶魔猎人表现出一种极度难以置信的表情，接着这种表情化成一种癫狂似的喜悦。维吉尔见过但丁真心实感或虚情假意的笑，但是没有一刻比得上此刻但丁的表情。他看起来前所未有地——像个真正的恶魔。
        维吉尔不自觉地吞咽口水，身体绷紧了。他恶魔的血脉也不知为何地躁动起来，在某种莫名的压迫感与恐惧中瑟瑟而怒吼。但他人类的心却依然平静，驱使他向但丁伸出手来，学着母亲拥抱他们的样子，将依然坐在原地的但丁拥在胸前。
        “我也，”过了一会，但丁闷声说道，“我也庆幸你还活着。”


End file.
